Wizard Sex Dreams
by BookNerd10603
Summary: People start to have dreams. They aren't your normal dreams, however. They tend to be a little on the mature side. But what happens when those dreams come to life?
1. The First Dream

A/N Hello again. I am back for my next fanfic. This one will be more than 1 chapter, hopefully close to 5, maybe more. I hope to add a chapter at least once a week until completion. Also, this is going to start off by Harry going to bed.

Disclaimer: Unless I add something at the beginning of the chapter, all of the characters belong to JK Rowling, not me. Also, this is a MATURE FANFIC. Do not read if you are not into that stuff. Enjoy!

"Goodnight Hermione. Talk to you in the morning." Harry put the phone down. He had been talking to her the muggle way, since an owl would have taken a couple of days. It had been a little over a week since he had gotten home from Hogwarts, and he was anxious to get his exam results. Hermione had wanted to know if he had gotten his, and vice versa. He had been nervous for the past couple of days, sure each day would bring his results. He headed upstairs, and when he got there lied down on his bed. He hadn't gotten much sleep, and was more tired than he could explain. When his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

He looked around. It looked like he was at Hermione's house, but how could that be? He must be dreaming. When he saw that her parents weren't home he knew that it was a dream. What kind of parents would leave a 15 year old girl home overnight? Then he saw Hermione lying on the bed, naked, with a strange purple object in her hand. Then he saw that she was masturbating! She then opened her eyes and motioned for Harry to come over. When he got over there, she immediately started to unbutton his pants, and then yanked down his pants. All 8 inches of him were sticking straight out. Harry pulled off his shirt, and then positioned himself at Hermione's entrance. He look at Hermione for permission. She nodded. He went slowly at first, then started to pound into her. She screamed in pleasure. He started to kiss her, and they started to make out. He continued to pound into her. He fell asleep with his cock still inside her.

Harry woke with a start. Had he really just had a dream about fucking Hermione? Did he even like her that way? He realized that he did. He would have to convince Hermione to fuck sometime. He couldn't wait. But what would everyone think if they caught him, or what if Hermione though of him as a pervert? He had no idea, but he would still try. He wondered if he would ever have another dream like that? He hoped he did. It might give him ideas on who to fuck.

A/N That was the first chapter, and I'm sorry it was so short. I will try to do another chapter in the next week, so look forward to that. Also, give me some ideas on who to do next. I will have Harry fuck Hermione at some point, but I don't know when yet.


	2. A Little Fun

A/N I have more time than expected tonight, do I am able to write another chapter. Thanks to starboy454 for reviewing and giving me an idea for a later chapter. I also just checked the story. I had 1 review, 2 favorites, and 3 follows after only 7 hours of the first chapter being published! Thanks!

It was 3 days after he had had the dream about Hermione. He had gotten his exam results back, and as he had expected, he had passed. He had talked to Hermione since his dream, but the conversations had been short and it was awkward for him. He had masturbated to satisfy his needs a couple of times, but it wasn't enough. He needed to fuck someone, preferably Hermione. Maybe he would have another dream like that one, but he needed to do it in real life to get all the pleasure. He decided to take a nap, hoping he would have a nice dream.

He knew it was a dream. He looked around and was in a small house, and he knew he had never been here before. When he looked around he saw Angelina lying on the bed staring straight into his eyes. Before he knew what was happening he was rapidly taking his clothes off, and so was Angelina. Before long, both of them were naked and Harry jumped on her and they started kissing. His cock grew rock hard, pulsing and waiting for sex. He started pounding into her, and she matched the motion by pushing her hips upward. She screamed in ecstasy, and reached her climax. Harry pulled out and jacked his way to orgasm. Then the world started to fade, and he woke up.

He lied on the couch for a while, taking in the dream. Then he noticed that his pants were soaked. He rushed to the bathroom only to discover that he had came in his sleep. He rushed back to his room, grabbing a fresh pair of pants and his sheets. He had to move quickly before the Dursleys came home. He shoved the sheets in the wash, and just as he turned it on the door busted open. The Dursleys were home. He couldn't let Aunt Petunia know what had happened. But he hadn't changed pants, and she noticed instantly. When she did, her eyes widened and she said, "Vernon, I think we forgot the eggs at the store. Why don't you and Dudley go get them?" Something was fishy. "Now I'll have my way with you, boy!"

She yanked down his pants, and took his underwear off, too. She started to stroke his cock, and it soon became hard. He took her shirt off, noting the look on her face. She wanted it, badly. He unclasped her bra, and her medium sized tits popped out. He started on the right one, caressing it and sucking on the nipple. Her nipples became hard, and she moaned in pleasure. He moved to the left one, doing the same thing. Another moan. He couldn't stand it anymore. He took off her pants and almost took skin with the panties. He shoved a finger in her vagina, igniting another moan from her. He yanked his finger out, and started to slowly insert his rock hard cock inside of her. From how tight she was he knew that she hadn't had sex in years, or his uncle had a very small penis. He pounded into her, until he almost came. He pulled out just in time. His aunt took his cock in her mouth, and in seconds he came. As they put their clothes on, she winked at him. He knew there was more to come.

A/N Thanks for reading chapter 2! Again, review telling me what to do next or if I did okay. See you in chapter 3.


	3. A Different Point of View

A/N I'm back. Turns out I might be able update daily, but no less than 4 chapters a week. By the way, thanks for the support. Considering this is the first multi-chapter fanfic I have written, and the only one that I am putting a lot of effort into, the support I am getting is fantastic. I got another review, and while it wasn't an idea for a whole chapter like the first one, it did let me know what you guys want. Besides that, I now have a total of 9 favorites and 14 followers! That's more than I ever expected to get. Thank you!

At this point I intend to start changing the point of view. The first 2 chapters were from Harry's, but I want to change it around a little bit. Also, the name of this fanfic was changed due to this. It is now Wizard Sex Dreams. If you have a better title, let me know, and if you guys do not like the POV changes, tell me. I would really appreciate it. Enjoy!

Hermione POV

"Goodnight Hermione, talk to you in the morning." Harry hung up. She was nervous about her exam results, and talking to Harry about it helped her. She looked at the picture that of Harry that she had put up on the wall. Damn Harry was hot! She was home alone, her parents were out on a date. She knew she still had some time, so she took the picture down and held it in front of her face as she slowly slid her hand down her pants, and under her panties. She rubbed around her vagina, slowly massaging around it. She let out a little moan. She wanted Harry to fuck her. He wished that he were here. She ended up falling asleep with her hand still halfway inside her.

She was still masturbating. She had moved to her mom's room and found a dildo in the drawer. She slowly inserted it inside herself. Then she saw Harry peeking around the corner. She motioned towards him. He came over, and she undid his pants and pulled down his underwear. He had to be at least 8 inches! He was already hard, and when he started to take off his shirt she almost came. He positioned himself at her entrance. He looked at her for approval, and she nodded. He started to pound into her. After a few minutes, they both orgasmed. She fell asleep with his cock still inside her.

Hermione woke with a start, and noticed her panties were soaked. She looked over at the clock, and it was 2 am! She wondered what her parents thought when they saw her with her hand in her pants. Then it started to settle in. She had had a dream about getting fucked by Harry! She cleaned the mess up, and she looked in her parents room as she passed by. There wasn't a soul in there. She wondered where her parents were. It didn't matter. She did she a dildo sticking out of the drawer. She lied down on the bed and took her pants off. She slid her panties off, too. She rubbed the dildo around her cunt a couple of times, then inserted it into her vagina. She was horny, and she came in seconds. She drifted off to sleep again.

A/N This chapter was short, and I didn't have as much time on my hands as I would've liked. Again, review to give me ideas and feedback. I'll see you later.


	4. Mrs Weasley

**A/N-** I'm so sorry for not writing any since the beginning of December. I do have excuses, but I feel they are not enough to stop writing for several months. When I finally got back into my account and saw that this had 51 followers, I was happy and sad at the same time. I realize now that many people have seen this and enjoyed it, and I feel bad for leaving you guys with nothing. I'm sure that there are more talented people than me that you have been reading, but I still feel bad with leaving without saying anything and without content for several months. This chapter should (emphasis on should) be longer than the others. Also if this seems to be off a little from the previous chapters, its probably because of the 3 months without thinking about it. Without further ado, chapter four.

Harry POV

The Dursley family had left for the day, leaving Harry alone in the house. He knew they would leave before he woke up, since he normally woke up around 10 am on Saturday. He also knew they would be back until 6 pm, since he had looked at their tickets. He had already decided the day before that he would just spend the day doing nothing, since there was still nothing to do. It was the middle of the summer between his 4th and 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and all he had could do was lay around or go for walks. At this time he is still sleeping, and happens to be having one of his dreams.

"Harry! Stop teasing!" Obviously Mrs. Weasley didn't appreciate him doing this slowly, so instead he started to quickly undress, and Mrs. Weasley the same. Now he was down to his boxers, and her to her bra and panties. He could already see they were soaked, and he knew she was staring at the tent he had pitched in his underwear. Mrs. Weasley started to rub his cock through his boxers, and he started to grow, until he finally reached his full 8 inches. She then yanked his boxers down, and quickly took him into his mouth. She bobbed her head a couple of times until Harry grabbed the back of her head and forced her to deep throat his cock. He was so close to cumming when she stopped and pulled off the rest of her clothes. She pointed at her tits, which were a little saggy but quite big, probably close to a D cup. He started massaging them and licking them until the nipples grew hard and she started to moan. He knew it was time to move on, so he reached down to grab her wet pussy. He started slowly with 2 fingers, then 3, and then as fast as he could go. His arm quickly got tired, but he didn't stop. He started sweating and finally he had to stop, as he could no longer move his arm. She had little reaction to this, as she was extremely loose. She ended up stroking his cock until he came all over her face and tits.

But they weren't done yet. "Erecto!'" Mrs. Weasley had pulled her wand literally out of her ass and cast a spell on his dick. It suddenly hardened again, and he felt horny again. She pointed to her pink cunt, which looked like it had been fucked many times. He stuck his long cock into her slowly at first, pausing once he got 3 inches in. "Are you sure about this?" He wanted to make sure before he went fully in. "Of course. Why would I not want that huge cock inside of me?" He slammed into her as soon as the last word came out.

"HARRY! OH MY GOD! FUCK ME! HARDER! FASTER!"

She came everywhere, and his cock was coated in her juices. Then everything started to fade away. He knew the dream was coming to an end.

When he awoke he immediately noticed the time, 3 pm. He had slept most of the day away. The second thing he noticed was how hard his dick was. He knew he needed to get rid of it, so he threw away the covers, pulled down his pants and got to it. He thought of Hermione and how much he wanted to fuck her. He also grabbed a photo off his dresser of her, and came. He would have to clean up his mess again, as he hadn't thought to get a sock. He had a while before the Dursleys would be home, and he still had no idea what to do.

 **A/N-** I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I want to know if you guys want Harry to fuck someone (not in a dream) before the Dursleys get home in the next chapter? Also I wondered if any of you could come up with a better title. Mine isn't great and I would give credit in the summary. There are some characters I have in mind, such as Ginny and Luna, but I want to save those for later, so any others would be appreciated. Bye!


	5. Authors Note

**A/N** I'm sorry that this is not a full chapter and only an authors note, but I just don't feel like writing another chapter for this horrible fanfic. I read through it and realized how horrible the first few chapter were. I am abandoning this story for now. I might come back later and revise it, but for now this will be marked as complete and I will leave it. But I am making a new, more family friendly account called BookNerd10604. I will publish there on Sundays. I plan on publishing here on Wednesdays (Not including tomorrow 3/8/17). I hope you guys understand.


End file.
